Promise Me Candy Kisses
by Mr. Fishy
Summary: Oliver's counting M&M's


"One, two, three…"

"What are you doing Oliver?"

"Shh! Four, five, six."

Lily rolled her eyes and leaned back in the kitchen chair. It was a hot summer afternoon and here the two old friends sat.

"Ok this is getting old. What are you doing? We could go outside! I could teach you to ride the skateboard! Ooh no, we could tape my skate moves for that contest I was thinking of entering this summer!" Lily clapped her hands and stood.

Oliver stayed at the table counting his M&M's.

"Come on!" Lily jumped. "There's so much to do."

"I knew it!" Oliver shouted in triumphant. "You stole three of my M&M's when I was getting a drink!"

Lily crocked an eyebrow up and frowned. "That's why we've been sitting here? So you can count your candy? Why didn't you just ask, I would have just told you I stole some."

Oliver glared. "No you wouldn't! And skateboarding? No way."

"Why not?" Lily said putting her hands on her hips. "Would you rather go shopping?"

Oliver shivered. "Ick! No that's a you and Miley thing."

"Well she's on tour for the next week so you're stuck with me buddy."

Oliver sat down and asked. "What did we use to do together before Miley?"

Lily smiled and opened her mouth then closed it and frowned. "I don't remember." She confessed while sitting down.

"This is sad."

"Totally."

"Are there any good movies out?" Oliver offered.

"Nope. We could play cards?" Lily shrugged.

"You're kidding right."

Lily put her head on the table and moaned. "I'm so bored!"

Oliver slumped into the wooden chair. "Do you have any cards?"

Lily giggled head still on the table. "Check the cabinet."

Oliver stood and began the search. "Nothing here. Where else might you keep 'em?"

Lily sat up. "Humm. Oh!" She stood and ran into another room. A moment later she came back with a full deck.

"Tada!" She smiled holding the red packet up.

"Go Fish?"

"Sure."

And so the game began.

"Have any three's?"

"Go fish."

Four games (three lost for Oliver) later the two were bored once again. Laid out on the floor cards scattered amongst them Lily laughed.

"What?" Oliver smiled rolling over to see her.

"It's just… I don't know here we are on the floor. Its summer, aren't we suppose to be at the beach or something."

"Way too hot. I sweat buckets every time we go outside." Oliver said lying down and staring at the white ceiling. "And besides I like lying here with you. Nobody to bug us, no little kids crying and no Jackson, that's always a giant plus."

Lily nodded. "Good point. But you'd rather sit here with me then hang out with anybody else?" Lily finished with a question looking to the ceiling as well.

"Of course. You're my best friend Lily." Oliver said sincerely and slowly.

Lily looked at him for a good moment and smiled. She wanted to say something profound or special to give him this feeling that she had fluttering to her chest. But she decided the comfortable silence would do.

"… Hey Oliver?" Lily's voice was below a whisper.

"Yea?" Oliver asked his voice matching hers.

"Do you think… do you think we'll always be friends?" Her voice was small and childlike.

"Yes." Oliver said without a doubt in his mind or voice.

"How do you know? What if after high school we change and we go our separate ways? What then?" Lily said becoming afraid.

"Is that what you believe Lily?"

"… No, I think we'll make it." Lily stated as a grin spread across her face.

"I'll always be here Lily."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

The sun was setting. Its rays arched their way through the open window. Summer breezes blew in and out. You could hear the childish laughter of small toddlers and the faint sounds of the heavy waves crashing in and out. The sound of Lily's and Oliver's breathing was distant. Everything seemed in its place.

Time ceased the world stopped spinning. It seemed as though this moment in their lives would last eternity. Flowers bloomed and the ice cream truck's jingle was slowly fading. It was the perfect time. He could just roll over and kiss her.

But he didn't.

Instead he brushed a strand of her blonde hair out of her face and let his finger trace her face and sighed happily. She looked up at him with satisfied eyes. And he thought about how beautiful she looked in the sunset. Her hair glowing with the sky.

"I think we stepped over the friend boundary." She said. "But for some reason… it feels ok. No, it feels right."

Oliver only smiled. He wanted to answer her but his silence and joyous smile seemed to say everything.

_We're right. Together here forever._

Late in evening as Oliver began to leave, his hand twisted the knob of the door but he stopped. Lily stood behind him. Her parents were in the kitchen, home from work, cooking dinner and laughing.

He grinned at her and said. "You still owe me three M&M's."

Lily kissed his cheek gently. "Another time."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Lily stated firmly as Oliver walked out her door and into the summer night.

Another time, another kiss.

End

….

I'd just like to say that on my last story 'Maybe' I got some kick ass reviews! Thank-you, thank-you to those of you who left your thoughts. I truly and forever appreciate it. On this one it was all about Lily/Oliver. I hardly even mentioned anyone else. I felt like no one else mattered. Only them and that summer day. Also I wanted to leave this very vague. I wanted to keep things unsettled. And did anyone see that I used three like a billion times? I hope you somewhat enjoyed this. As always constructive criticism is deeply loved. Now, go do that homework your probably suppose to be doing.

Lazy Days


End file.
